


In the Dark

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: DS9 is an unreliable rustbucket, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Power Outage, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Situation contrived to get them into bed together, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Set after TNG episodeBirthright, Data visits the infirmary onDS9to work with Bashir on co-authoring the cybernetics paper Bashir mentions in the episode. A power cut forces them to take a break.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #6: Data/Bashir - Blackout

“...And how long before you can restore power to the Infirmary, Chief?”

_It’s going to be at least three hours, I’m afraid._

“Acknowledged. Bashir out.” The doctor sighs. “Just when we were beginning to make progress on categorising your dream images, Data.”

“Working without light or mains power will prove challenging, Doctor.” The Android steps into Bashir’s personal space. “I suggest we...” He brushes his fingertips down the back of the doctor’s hand and leans close enough that Bashir can feel his breath against his cheek as he speaks, “...take a break.”

“I...uh,” Bashir stammers, leaning further back over the dark computer console he’s perched on the edge of.

“Perhaps you could show me your quarters?”

“Perhaps I could,” Bashir replies, recovering his composure. He is thankful for the darkness concealing the blush he can feel spreading across his face, although he reasons Data will no doubt have sensed the rise in his skin temperature anyway. “And perhaps we could—uh—use the time to explore _exactly_ the lengths your creator went to in making you appear human?” Bashir deliberately bumps his hip against Data’s crotch as he hops down from the edge of the console.


End file.
